


Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

by ourgirlfriday



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgirlfriday/pseuds/ourgirlfriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik never expected Charles Xavier to seriously consider his proposal. Yet here they are, signing the marriage contract. Funny how things work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fortune's Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088398) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 



> For Afrocurl, I hope you enjoy it! A big thanks to REDACTED for the beta.
> 
> The title is latin found on Wikipedia, so sorry if it is incorrect. I don't know how to latin.

  


Erik was as surprised as anyone to find himself in Magistrate Munroe’s marital contract chambers. There he was, finalizing the agreement of his betrothal to Charles Xavier, heir to the Xavier House fortune and golden child of Genosha. He’d not expected to hear anything back from his proposal, knowing that the boy was likely flooded with supplicants eager to lay themselves prostrate before his beauty and wealth. After all, Kurt Marko’s plans on wedding his stepson to Sebastian Shaw were no secret, and the match had been considered all but formalized in the weeks leading up to Xavier’s coming of age. He didn’t know Xavier very well, but had seen enough to realize that the callow act the boy put on in public _was_ an act. He was intrigued and _attracted_ by Charles to toss his hat in the ring, so to speak. And the chance to screw over Sebastian Shaw was simply icing on the cake. 

He could see Xavier out of the corner of his eye - it wouldn’t do to get absorbed in looking at the boy now, and there was no denying that Xavier was...absorbing. It was enough to feel Xavier’s body heat, sitting as close together as they were. Erik wondered how anyone could concentrate in these contract discussions. 

Still, Erik was nothing if not self-disciplined. With some effort, he found he could keep his eyes focused on Magistrate Munroe, and one of his innovated datapads balanced on his knee setting forth the marital contract he was about to enter. He’d always been a thorough man, and he wouldn’t put it past the Markos to try and slip clauses in restricting Xavier’s inheritance or going after Erik’s own riches. 

He didn’t give a damn about the money, honestly. It was the principle of the thing. There was talk about how, should the Xavier fortune fall through Kurt’s fingers, the Marko House would be bankrupt in months. Sharon Marko had a life stipend through the Xavier trust, and through her own House, but if rumors were true, it was a pittance, and would never afford the Markos the life they had grown accustomed to. 

Beside him, Xavier seemed equally engrossed with the contract, although Erik hadn’t made any amendments after the first round of negotiations with the House Marko.

“Hmmm,” Xavier hemmed. Magistrate Munro raised an elegant eyebrow and nodded, indicating permission to speak. 

“There’s been an addition to the tenth clause.”

“The dissolution disclosures?” Magistrate Munroe asked, leaning over her own datapad. Erik accessed the clause on his own machine and narrowed his eyes, trying to find whatever Xavier disliked. He’d made no changes, and Emma wouldn’t have dared sneak anything in without his explicit permission.

“Subsection 37,” Xavier stated, “indicating that in the case of marital dissolution through voluntary or involuntary separation, or death, the party and/or the property thereof would automatically transfer back to the house of origin. I never agreed to this, Magistrate. May we amend this to the more traditional dissolution inheritance guidelines?”

“Of course, Mr. Xavier. You do know that your stepfather was quite adamant about that language, yes?”

“Indeed, Magistrate,” Xavier answered. “I am fully aware.” Erik looked at his soon-to-be husband at that. He’d assumed, when reading that clause, that Xavier was hesitant about the match and snuck in an escape route, should they prove incompatible. He’d never considered that Xavier might not have suggested the change himself, or that something less seemly might be in play. Something unpleasant burned deep in his gut at that, and he wanted to reach over the scant inches separating them to touch, or offer comfort, or he wasn’t sure what. 

“Am I to believe that our marriage is viewed with some skepticism,” Erik said instead of reaching out, speaking for the first time since reciting the traditional perfunctorily greeting to his betrothed at the start of the contract discussion. 

“I’m sure you’re aware that the House would much rather form an alliance with House Shaw,” Xavier confirmed with a small smile. “Unfortunately for them, I was rather less fond of the idea.”

“I see,” Erik said. “I can’t say I’m sorry, all things considered.”

“It would be a bad start to the marriage if you could,” Magistrate Munroe said with a smile. “The clause has been changed. Are there any further concerns?” 

“I find this acceptable,” Xavier muttered as he scrolled through the remainder of the contract. 

“Likewise,” Erik agreed. He scrolled to the final page, ready to sign and give his thumbprint to the document. 

“Then if you would execute the documents, I shall draw up the certificate,” Magistrate Munro explained as she turned to her own datapad. He shot a glance at Xavier - Charles, he supposed, now that they were all but married - and caught a surprisingly heated and mischievous look. He raised an eyebrow in response. 

“How do you feel about heading to the consummation chamber later?” his almost husband asked with a smirk as he raked his eyes over Erik’s spartan body. Erik was surprised to feel his face heat. He hadn’t blushed since his own coming of age, nearly seven years ago. 

“Sign first, consummate later,” Munroe said with the calm demeanor of someone who has had to say the same thing every day for years on end. 

“Finished,” Erik said as he quickly signed and pressed his thumb against the screen.

“Same,” Charles agreed as he set down his datapad. “Can you direct us to the chamber?” 

Magistrate Munroe shot them both a long, flat look. “It’s down the hall. The only door. Please refrain from beginning until the witnesses and I have taken our seats.”

“No guarantees,” Erik said as he took his husband’s hand and pulled him down the hall. Truthfully speaking, he wasn’t quite sure what he had gotten in to, marrying Xavier, but damned if he wasn’t eager to find out. 

Charles surprised him (again, how often can one young man surprise him in a morning) by grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the door. Charles pressed close, bodies aligning, and god, how was he ever supposed to do anything else now that he felt how perfect they fit together? Erik leaned forward the small amount he could, aiming to kiss his new husband for the first time. Instead, he yelped with great dignity as the door fell open behind him. He hit the ground with a thud.

Charles stepped around him and shut the door swiftly. Erik sat up and glared at the cheeky boy, but Charles’ serious expression stopped him from grousing at his new husband.

“I’m sorry about that, but we need to talk,” Charles said, crouching by Erik’s side and taking his hand. 

“I rather think we should have talked before the marriage, don’t you?”

“No, it’s not….you should know some things, being married to me. And this is the first time we’ve been alone. It’s not something for other ears.”

“I’m listening,” Erik said. He didn’t say _I’ll always listen_ or _you’ve got the most beautiful eyes_ , no matter how much he wanted to.

“I’m not convinced Marko and Shaw won’t try to interfere. They were both rather set on the alliance between them and splitting my father’s estate. I can’t let that happen. I won’t. But they might try to make things unpleasant, for you, being my husband now.”

Erik couldn’t help it. He laughed, and kept laughing until tears sprang from his eyes. Before Charles could fully grasp his reaction and take offense, Erik pulled him into a strong hug. 

“You have no idea, do you. Oh, my dove. Shaw has made things _unpleasant_ , as you so delicately said, since before I was your age, even. I hope he tries something. It’d give me the excuse to ruin him. Marko too, if you’d like. It would be my wedding present for you. Their heads, on a platter.”

“Oh,” Charles said. 

“Oh, indeed.” Erik smiled. 

“I believe I can help, if you wanted to. Ruin Shaw, that is.” Charles prodded at Erik until he was lying plastered along Erik’s front, lying haphazardly on the floor. The ornate bed was ignored, for the time being. “He’s odious. He wanted to impress me, I think. He never considered that I might be anything other than impressed or cowed by him. You know, he’s rather indiscreet, for someone operating outside the law.”

“Do tell,” Erik said, bringing his had up to comb through his husband’s soft hair. He closed his eyes as Charles started to talk. They lay there, cocooned together in whispers and caresses even when the witnesses filed in to watch their consummation. Sod them all. They could wait, forever if they had to. 

He was still as surprised as anyone, finding himself married to Charles Xavier. But, he thought to himself, falling in love with his husband? That just felt right.

  



End file.
